Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to anyone new.) is a Kongregate .chatroom Eggy is a melting pot of cultures and personalities. We're all different people here, so do us all a favor and don’t be closed-minded, open your mind and maybe you’ll learn something new. Everyone here just wants to have a good time chatting, so please don't RP (Role play), spam, be abusive, drop nukes on chat or troll. If you follow these rules, we'll all have fun. Basically, you come to Eggy to enjoy chatting to people and to make friends. Isn’t that what a Chatbox is for anyways? Watch out for “The Four” though: if do anything stupid and they will leave you bloodied and scarred for life. 'The Four Horsemen' The Four Horsemen of Eggy have united under two purposes. The first of which is to protect the innocent and be, though assholes at times, helpful. Secondly, The Four Horsemen are here in Eggy to slay trolls. They each possess a different quality of "pwnage" and will absolutely tear your shit up if you are: Stupid, trolling, flaming, spamming, emo, or any other number of hideously annoying things. Understandably, there are many who feel jilted, offended, pillaged, insulted, and trampled by The Four. They can get over it. If you harbor some bad feelings towards one of them, you were wrong and they told you so. Regrettably, the unit of chat-saviours that was known as The Four has now fractured, with one having disappeared for good, one fading almost to obscurity, and the only two still left being so infrequently on they might not be there at all. Expect anarchy and (the horror) democracy to rise from their absence. There are no frequently visiting mods in Eggy. Trust nobody if not The Four. '' Dictionary for the Non-Eggheads '''Egghead: Common denominator for all who frequent Eggstraordinary. (Isn't used normally, but watch out for it.) Eggy: '''Shorthand for "Eggstraordinary", this is the more common of the two used. '''Eggy: '''The room owner. These two cause some confusion, as they are used interchangeably. '''Gravetard: Graveyard890 Walker: Graveyard's first account on Kongregate was named Walker9, and for many people that name stuck around. The Rules of Eggy Rule #1: '''Don't be a dick. Unless it's really funny. '''The OTHER Rule #1: Don't talk about religion or politics. Rule #2: If discussion arises, see both Rules #1. Rule #3: 'Dont be an attention whore. '''Rule #4: '''If you want to RP then do it in private messages or just go to another room. '''Rule #5: '''Don't tell us your relationship issues or other problems- nobody cares. Room Owner Eggy, who has been reluctant to come to Eggy recently, is presumed offline and busy with some real life bullshit , for quite some time. This screenshot is for when Eggy was finally on for once. He is almost never on anymore, so it is rare to see him on. Eggy Regulars The Eggy Regulars are always being updated, so don't fret if you aren't currently listed. '6619510155102464: Funny, weird, annoying, random, bipolar, evil. A guy that cares about his friends and hates trolls and spammers. AddictedSkittlez: Loves skittles. Is awesome!! Would be really mad if you steal her skittles. AZTECA666: One of the main Reggies now, he spends most time in chat and always defends Eggstraordinary against Stalker threats. He's a cool guy that everyone can get along with, though he is a bit dificult sometimes. Dont stalk when he is in chat, hell kick your butt. Nuff Said. belisnel: An amazing Australian weirdo that is always hyper and loves being random. Her favorite words are BOOBIES!!! and JELLYFISH POOP!!! Call her Belle if you don't want to die. brenda1996: Added herself when called out on not being an actual reg. CarlieRainYoung: 'A RPing girl who spends most of her time asleep in a tree. Will occationally rear her head to follow chat when her name or a word that catches her interest is spoken. '''Circuit8: '''One of the horsemen. Is a veteran of Eggy. Will troll the trollers out of this room. Is an expert at that. 'chemromance13: Definitely awesome. Loves Poe.<3 Danyo: Is a very polite young man who never talks about sex or other dirty moves. He hides himself in a corner when somebody will talk about it. flooglee22: '''Her name's Lexi, she is really awesome and smart. Loves Oreos. She says she is ugly but she's beautiful. '''Frejya: aka Lawlie, very opinionated, will smite you in any discussion , and is usually high when he's online. (: hiddenstar: 'Hiddenstar loves medieval stuff and knows an awesome chocolate pudding recipe. 'kturn101: The Aussie chick who likes being weird and likes to joke with AZTECA. KuzukaiNoRin: 'The Canadian that is really evil. Not on much. Will throw grenades at people who misbehave. 'lanceluvsboom: He is the most awesome person ever. <-- Does he says about hisself all the time. lowtechredneck: The retarded monkey!!! Magistry: 'Master “Nymphomancer” and fellow friend of all Eggy regulars. You’ll find Magistry to be a nice person although he’s a bit… perverted. When in the mood Magi will troll those that don’t make an effort to spell correctly in some disgusting ways. It’s best (For your sanity if nothing.) to stay on Magi’s good side. 'Murder_Machine: The lies she spreads on the wiki are one of the main reasons that nobody takes it seriously anymore. Seriously, why are we allowing people to out-and-out lie on their own entry? This is supposed to be a tool to help people who want to join our chatroom, not a tool for Murder to work on her own agenda. NinjaMike21297: There isn't much to say about him yet, as we don't know him well enough. >.> PMdutch: Dutch PokemonMaster. poetic4death: Odd child... poe. <3 Pyrosomniac: Fuck catches on fire when the dude sleeps. Rebel2112: 'Information Pending. 'Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Also edits the wiki whenever necessary Horseman of War. RyRy22: 'Information Pending. 'shan14den: Awesome. Totally is an amazing person. Get to know her. She is also evil too, so be aware. :3 skinny1029: (n.) Member of a feudal Japanese society of mercenary agents, highly trained in martial arts and stealth, who were hired for covert purposes ranging from espionage to sabotage and assassination. sodarox: She's also Australian. She is very evil and is often found lurking. Never makes mistakes in punctuation and is a Grammar Nazi. Lately she has upgraded her 'shun' ability to 'surprise tasering' people so you better be on the look out. That mixed with epic ninja skills, she is unstoppable. SoulHunter19: Not much can be said now... Just that she will not take shit from anyone anymore. So dont mess with. TwoHourMotel: He was a reggy here before the Big Eggy Civil War, but has returned for the glory and girls, well mainly girls, but yeah... He's a pretty cool guy that will defend you if you are worth his time. But if you are a troll or an VUP (Very Unimportant Person), well get ready for some ass whooping. Yeee5: Pretty random, father of Zeodeathgod...pretty cool. Is on mondays, tuesdays, thursdays and friday in 4 hour classes... Zeodeathgod: Zeo is a closet Taylor Swift fan and is sodarox's sex bomb. He's a nice lad with a heart of gold and gets along famously with everyone. The MIA (Missing in Action) These brave souls of Eggy have sadly gone Missing In Action and have been lost to us. Whether the cause of their absence is death, boredom, having been assimilated by the borg, or (The Horror!) real life, we can only hope to find out. We lament their loss, and pray for their eventual return. AmberAsylum: '''A quite hateful chick who enjoyed causing turmoil and beating trolls for her own pleasure. For these reasons she was a welcome addition to the rooster of Eggy. Unfortunately, her body is built from thirty year old spare parts, and is in the process of breaking down. Cause of absence: Illness. '''bowen10000: There is a small reward for information of bowen's whereabouts. Crisler: Renowned for his mad gaming skillz, which was sometimes likened to him 'seeing the code', Crisler has now decided that the Matrix of Eggy can't hold him forever. Cause of absence: Assimilation by the borg. LordsKnight: Lords was a Texan boy with a mouth as big as a 1949 Harley Knucklehead. Has sadly chosen to abandon Eggy for another home. Cause of absence: Assimilation by the borg. meep888: Was evenly liked and hated by other eggy regulars. Cause of absence: Trolled to death, and fell in love with another website and another boy. NoeinHOLiC: 'A Latvian (or Lithauanian) man who was a dear friend to a certain group of gods. With a reputation for hitting on anything approximately female and breathing, Noein was a fun and entertaining man to be around. He hasn't shown himself for many months, and anyone who might know why are encouraged to speak up. Cause of absence: Unknown. '''thekodos: '''As one of the four horsemen, the loss of thekodos was a heavy one. Cause of absence: Real life. '''Tyekkonderoga: '''Having been a generally nice guy and a welcome friend to the Eggheads, Tyekk has returned but we'll leave him in this section for now until he appears more regularly. Moderators 'Eggy: 'From time to time, Eggy (The room owner) shows his face in this glorious land of Eggstraordinary. These events occur about as often as your garden variety Ice Age, so you should not depend on seeing him much. However, he has the capabilities to moderate, and should be recognised as one. 'FishesWithKeys: 'Although he has been trying to be come the RO of Teh Bleachers, he wouldn't mind becoming a frequent visitor to Eggstraordinary. Has been asked to become our unofficial mod. 'Merryl: 'A relatively frequent visitor to eggy, compared to other mods. With her rowdy attitude and usage of both common sense and moderator powers, she is a favourite to many here. 'Mousethecat: 'Comes to eggy frequently on calls of trolls. Says 3 jokes on average then leaves. Eggy could use a regular mod, because we do attract (on purpose) a good bit of trolling and it is a pain to everyone to whisper a mod whenever somebody starts spamming, especially since they stop once they see the M and start once it goes away (usually). Troll History (Bounty List) People who have been in Eggy before being trolls. Everyone should watch out for these users so when they see them, they could mute them. 'Boatzilla: '''He's from Uber Universe and probably the crudest, dumbest troll ever. I blame gravetard for his presence. Has a '''MUTE ON SIGHT bounty on him. graveyard890: '''Yes, that's right, he was a troll (the white knight kind). He also had a habit of going to other rooms and portraying himself as a great troll slayer. He was run out by some regulars and now resides in Uber Universe(but still comes and visits Eggy on the odd occasion). Has a '''BEWARE bounty on him. Another point of interest is his role in the founding of the Four Horsemen. He was a prime contributor to this grand event, in that he caused so much disruption in the holy land of eggy that their first and longest running goal was to remove him. They succeeded. IndragonWandris (also known as The Inbred Dragon Is A Wanker): '''If he really has such a high IQ what the fuck was he doing trolling this room? . Watch out. He likes to bully people, mainly people younger than him, into giving out personal information. He claims he will hack you or he will call up people who are able to do so if you do not give him what he wants (this part is utter bullshit). He claims to have such a high IQ but can barely spell and since he has nothing else more constructive to do, he has to make alts to come after you. He needs to get a life. Was originally praised up for his behaviour until he picked on the wrong person. Is not welcome in Eggy and should not be made welcome in any other chatrooms; he has been spotted in chatrooms such as Role Playing #1, Chocolate Hostage, The Crunchy, Teh Bleachers and many others. The IndragonWandris accout is '''NOW PERMABANNED, but he will make lots of ALTS, so watch out for his alts. '''Has a '''MUTE ON SIGHT bounty on him. He is a Missing SS Rank Stalker Troll, so MUTE ON SIGHT. He is currently known as ConvictedxTruth ; any information regarding new accounts should be updated here. Under any circumstances, do not cooperate with or listen to his threats. He is a control freak and will attempt to isolate you from receiving any outside help, and thus the solution is to seek help if you feel you are being harassed, whether it is muting, reporting, etc. If you have your email in your profile, remove it. Given enough of an "edge" he will take whatever knowledge he has to turn his train wreck of an offline life into something where he will not go down alone. He is not to be approached. izaaccool: Probably the worst fail troll known to roam the chat room's of kong, I think the following screenshot is proof enough. Has a MUTE ON SIGHT bounty on her. Her stupidity may cause you undesired Aneurysms, Strokes, Epilepsy, etc. Josh_56: '''Pretending to be a mod, then a minute later says he was never pretending to be a mod and says he is a mod on a fake site. Also causing problems and calling everyone fagotts , because of this everybody hates him!. Never to be welcomed in Eggy again. Has a '''MUTE ON SIGHT bounty on him. phantomstreetguy: Notorious for harassing anyone supposedly female with requests for "being his girlfriend" or having sex with him. Readers are advised to tell him to ignore him. Has a MUTE ON SIGHT bounty on him. Star_Fox_Forever: Pretending to be starfox characters. Also made 7 alt accounts and was talking with himself and continued for 30 minutes until he got slayed off by a moderator. Also thinks he knows how a mod works, but like all noob trolls that know nothing, he was dumb enough to get himself silence. Now he learned his lesson to never come back to Eggstraordinary. Has a MUTE ON SIGHT bounty on him. The Conversationally Challenged That is, either chatters that are too young or too stupid to hold a coherent conversation without having it degenerate into roleplay, random shouting, song lyrics or copy-pasting. annexoxo: Archetypal 'underage' user. Uses lots of RP-style chat such as replacing "L"s with "W"s and spouting nonsense about how emo she is because her parents don't understand her. '''beastmode742436 (A.K.A. beatoffmode this term is only used by the unwitty )': This guy kind of confused me, but basically he tried to call an election for leader of Eggstraordinary and got made fun of by everyone who was online at the time, then he panicked and left to some random room. Barely worth noting. Won't go away, though. Recently admitted to holding the alternate account "jhonnyknoxville" (A.K.A. Coxville). Has actually made an account called beatoffmode. He claims to have hundrerds of alts, but that is probably bullshit. 'drbarrelroll369: '''He is really annoying and most people in Eggy have muted him or ignore him. Be aware of this user when he is on. 'lepug101: '''Claim to fame is that he is "not gay", though, who is to say? Also apparently is straight long enough to harrass underage girls. I mean REALLY underage. Is really annoying in chat and often resorts to role play killing people. lepug101: I'd **** floo in the ass lepug101: if she were 17 lepug101: but she's 12. '''halfcow: '''Pretends to be 16 when he's most likely to be around eight or so. Stupid, a bad troll and can't comprehend full sentences. '''stinkbomb350: Not worth the effort to send a response back. Just ignore him and you'll live a nice life. methmilk: '''A really dumb failtroll who came in to call us all faggots and tell us to suck our mom's cocks. We hope he never comes back. '''neonbabe96: A very mentally challenged girl that came to troll about how pretty she was, ended up giving her address and found her pic (looked like a cross between Harry Potter and a gorrilla) in the end she was shooed away by the Eggy Patrol (AKA Reggies). She caused more laughs than problems, so she didnt deserve going to the Troll List. noahx44: The following excerpts from chat will suffice, I think. noahx44: PLZ noahx44: IM SUFFOCATING noahx44: IM SUFFOCATING IN YOUR ASS noahx44: IM ASSOCATING! noahx44: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE PeopleEater1333: 'RP retard. Seems to equate *smacks you in the face* with actually smacking you in the face. Idiots like this are the reason we need a new Horsemean. Funny Memorable Quotes Exactly what it says on the tin. Keep on being either a moron or way badass, and you might see your name(and conversations) here. The News at 9 ''JohnTheBomb': so carlos hows it feel to be the most neglected man in eggy? *shoves camera and microphone in face* 'CarlosQuintero': 'well it feels great bob ''CarlosQuintero': feels real good man ''CarlosQuintero':''' I just wanna thank god 'CarlosQuintero': you know 'CarlosQuintero': for makin this happen 'CarlosQuintero': um 'CarlosQuintero': my publicist 'CarlosQuintero': couldn't have done it without you 'CarlosQuintero': you know honestly 'CarlosQuintero': it's like ''JohnTheBomb': '''excellent. back to you in the newsroom chuck. *smiles to camera* ''BlackRoseflash': 'thanks bob ''BlackRoseflash': '''we'll be back right after these messages. Gravetard's Fail '''BlackRoseflash: and because i'm such a good friend, i'll help by calling you stalker from now on :> Crisler: i havent given you talk on female feet yet graveyard890: no brf graveyard890: i like gravetard better Jennabation: lmao BlackRoseflash: you'd rather be called gravetard? graveyard890: no I don't have a mom agentvineyard: im 13 how could i have a mom stupid Circuit8: Let's think about that one. Circuit8: EVERYBODY HAS A MOM. Circuit8: Logic fail. PM fail graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me 6619510155102464: now can i touch you guys?? 6619510155102464: WAIT 6619510155102464: WAIT WAIT 6619510155102464: WAIT Yeee5: ouch!! poetic4death: No. 6619510155102464: DONT READ THAT, THAT SOUNDED WRONG 6619510155102464: Ill rephrase that 6619510155102464: damn its already too late =( Fail of Eggstraordinary proportions LordsKnight: This is your last chance to leave, burger and SHE. a_passing_maniac: no it's not, lord. a_passing_maniac: they can leave whenever. Zeodeathgod: 0.o LordsKnight: Not with their last shreds of dignity. burgerboy: who u having fn with a peterfile LordsKnight: LMFAO Zeodeathgod: >.> LordsKnight: XDF a_passing_maniac: well, that works. Zeodeathgod: xDD crackedcorn: lol u spelled it wrong LordsKnight: PETERFILE!! Zeodeathgod: LOL graveyard890: im crackin up Zeodeathgod: LOLLOLOL i just laughed so hard xD LordsKnight: Oh, God. crackedcorn: lol ikr\ LordsKnight: That's great. bigrick: that made me laugh :') a_passing_maniac: aaand, last shred of dignity, gone. Zeodeathgod: xD Zeodeathgod: llooololool a_passing_maniac: lords, your prediction was masterly crackedcorn: lol apm SHEDEVIL2: i am not listening to ur nonsense burgerboy: **** u that was like ur mom in my bed last night m8 bigrick: '''you fail '''a_passing_maniac: burger mate, stop while you're behind and not to far behind LordsKnight: Burger, I can't take you seriously at all. burgerboy: who ur mom LordsKnight: There aren't words for that kind of fail crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''not even epic fail is enough '''crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''and epic fail is a lot '''crackedcorn: ikr bigrick: of fail a_passing_maniac: '''it is a lot '''bigrick: peterfile :') Eggstraordinary records Once more, exactly what it says on the tin. Please provide proof with screen shot (if you don't know how, google it), or a witness to this phenomenal feat. Thank you. 'Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems!' 1. 'Bballdude98 (5/19/2010) '''2. '''Circuit8 (5/31/2010) 'Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Level Pack! 1. 'Circuit8 (5/9/2011) 'Highest Wave on Mud and Blood 2 Most Kills on Mud and Blood 2 Wave: 91 Current Holder: Bballdude98 Wave: 85 Kills: 727 Current Holder: skinny1029 'High Score on Pinball' High score: 934600 Current holder: 6619510155102464 'All Levels Gold on Villainous' Record: SoulHunter19 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms